Everything will be alright I would know, I am from the future
by treehilltribute
Summary: Considering everything that happened, Simon and Alisha always find a way to get away from all the cacophonous bullshit. There will be no greed when it comes to temptations. Story is generally about my idea of what happened when they went to Vegas.


Simon and Alisha: _"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas"_

"I'm not sure if her back is suppose to be contorted like that, or if the heroine is suppose to look like that," Alisha thumbed through the stack of comic books Simon packed in his brown ratty suitcase. She grabbed the one she was coincidentally familiar with; "World of Kryptonite". "Hey, why do you even carry this rubbish around with you?" Alisha flipped through the pages and smelled the most dominant odor of dust.

"That comic is from 1979, it's a mini-series of Superman. Have you even read the comics, or at least even watch the movies?" Simon came out of the bathroom, his pokemon towel wrapped firmly around his toned waist. Alisha could see a snipit of his hip bones that she adored dearly. He towel-dried his hair with a hand towel and threw it at her playfully.

Alisha caught it and threw it back twice as hard. She smiled. "We're not into the same things, love. The only thing we have in common is our passion for hating Nathan."

Simon walked over to her shyly and sat next to her, resting an awkward hand over her knee and looked at her directly. "Alisha, you know I love you right?" He half-grinned and sudly brought his hand from her knee to the side of herface and cupped it gingerly.

Alisha dropped the comic beside her and her hand went up from the bed to his hand and held it with hers. Tears came to her eyes and she felt warmth come to her cheeks. "I know, I love you too."

"Do you?"

"Yes, of course. What did I do to make you believe otherwise?" Alisha bit down at her lip then switched between gazing at his lips to his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder how someone could love me."

"How could they not?"

"Ask Nathan."

"He's just a twat who's probably struggling with his sexual identity. Remember when he got your name tattoo'ed on his shoulder? I'm pretty sure half of him wasn't under that power. He's probably gotta kinky fetish for you, love." Alisha giggled and dropped her hand onto his shoulder.

"Please let's not rehash that memory. That was the first time a guy asked me to talk about my sexual experiences while trying to ass rape me." Simon winced, but then laughed.

"Well your ass is pretty nice," Alisha seductively winked and eventually lowered her hand towards his waist. She tugged on the fabric of the towel then smiled, waiting for Simon to get the message.

And of course, Simon was oblivious.

"It's pretty soft, hey? I mean for a towel. They don't make towels these soft anymore." Simon ran his hand up and down in a rhythmic motion on her arm. Shivers of sexual desires were sent up Alisha's arm.

"You're adorable!" Alisha exclaimed, and then laughed a couple times.

Simon blushed, his jaw clenching and he looked away. Alisha loved the way Simon got easily embarrassed. That was something she wasn't used to; people who weren't bubbly and introvertly kept to themselves. She was continuously surrounded by outgoing people who wouldn't shut up. Alisha realized just how different they were the first time they had a conversation.

"Love, why don't we just skip the dinner and you can have something else instead?" She tried making it a little more obvious this time.

"Like what?" Simon grinned.

Alisha laughed. "I'm going to have to work on you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It just means that we could never possibly get bored of each other. You're stuck with me," Alisha kissed Simon and pressed her lips against his intensily.

Simon pulled away first.

"Whats wrong?" Alisha asked nerviously.

"Come with me," he grabbed her hand and got up and left the hotel room. Simon locked it, and double checked before they made their way to the elevators.

"What's going on?"

"We came to Vegas for a reason. To get away from everything, right?"

"Yeah. Simon, what's wrong?"

"If you had to pick right now, would you chose to spend the rest of your life with me?" Simon rubbed his hands nerviously, and he could feel his pulse quickening up.

Alisha got caught off guard, considering his question for a moment. "Yes..Simon, where is this all coming from?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's go."


End file.
